Питомцы
Питомцы – открываемая функция, доступная игрокам при получении 3 уровня. На этом уровне, игроки начинают получать яйца и инкубационные эликсиры в виде случайных трофеев при выполнении задач, ежедневных заданий или полезных привычек. Некоторые яйца, такие как яйца грифона, можно получить через квесты вместо трофеев. Яйца и инкубационные эликсиры можно также купить на рынке за самоцветы (квестовые яйца становятся доступны только после того, как игрок выполнит квест). В дополнение, редкие и особые питомцы получены за особые события. Питомцам не требуется еда, но большинство из них можно откормить, чтобы они выросли в скакунов. С редкими питомцами такого сделать нельзя. Питомцы, как и скакуны, являются чисто эстетическими и не дают никаких бонусов в игре. Получение питомцев Для выведения питомца вам потребуется одно яйцо и один инкубационный эликсир. Каждое яйцо и инкубационный эликсир можно скомбинировать только дважды. Первый раз дает вам питомца, которого можно откормить и вырастить в скакуна. Второй раз дает питомца, которого нельзя откормить. Вы можете иметь только одного питомца и одного скакуна каждого типа. Сайт # Откройте страницу инвентаря (прямая ссылка). # Нажмите на яйцо, чтобы увидеть возможные для использования эликсиры (подсвечиваются зеленым). #* Повторное нажатие по яйцу снимает с него выделение, так что вы можете выбрать другое яйцо. #* Вы также можете начать выбор с эликсира, чтобы увидеть возможные для использования яйца. # Нажмите на подсвеченный эликсир, который вы хотите применить. # Появившееся окно сообщит вам, что у вас появился новый питомец в стойлах. Если у вас уже есть такой питомец, то вам сообщат об этом, а яйцо и эликсир не будут использованы. # Нажмите «ОК». [питомцев в Habitica|thumb|left|222 px|[http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hatching_an_egg_on_HabitRPG.com Посмотреть видео-транскрипцию Как вывести из яйца питомца]] Мобильное приложение # Перейдите в «Инвентарь» → вкладка «Инвентарь» (первая по счету). # Нажмите по яйцу и выберите пункт «Hatch» в появившемся меню. #* Вы также можете начать выбор с эликсира. # Нажмите на эликсир в появившемся окне, который вы хотите применить. # Появившееся окно сообщит вам, что у вас появился новый питомец в стойлах. Стойла Вы можете увидеть всех собранных вами питомцев на вкладке «Питомцы» в «Инвентаре» (которая появляется на 3 уровне) (прямая ссылка). Здесь, вы можете выбрать какого питомца вы хотите видеть рядом со своим персонажем. Для этого нажмите по понравившемуся питомцу и он появится на аватаре. Повторное нажатие по питомцу убирает его. Для смены питомцев, нажмите на нового питомца. Мэтт, повелитель зверей, организованно содержит ваших питомцев на соответствующей вкладке. Питомцы сортируются по видам в строки и по разным породам для каждого вида – в столбцы. Питомцы, которых вы ещё не вывели, отображаются в виде силуэтов отпечатка лап. Мэтт также помогает вам отслеживать насколько вы близко к достижению «Повелитель зверей» в цифровой форме. Когда вы кормите ваших питомцев, полоска еды заполняется зеленым (полоски могут не отображаться в Internet Explorer). Когда полоска заполняется полностью, питомец превращается в скакуна и картинка питомца становится призрачной. Если питомца вывести во второй раз, то картинка снова примет нормальный вид без полоски еды. Доступные питомцы Следующая таблица показывает питомцев 1-го поколения доступных на данный момент через систему случайных трофеев. Эта таблица скрыта в избежании спойлеров. Показать/скрыть доступных питомцев (таблица) Ключ от вольеров (освобождение питомцев) Once you have collected all the non-quest pets and completed the Beast Master достижение, you will unlock the ключ от вольеров option. Buying and using this key will release only "Gen 1" (Generation 1) pets. You would release the pets and mounts if you want to start over collecting them. Gen 1 pets are hatched from the eggs that you can obtain as random drops (Bear Cub, Cactus, Dragon, Flying Pig, Fox, Lion Cub, Panda Cub, Tiger Cub, Wolf). Квестовые питомцы Квестовые питомцы (также известные как V2 питомцы или питомцы 2-го поколения) – это питомцы, которых можно получить выполнив определенные квесты. Они были введены в начале 2014 г. Новые квесты выпускаются каждый месяц. Эта таблица скрыта в избежании спойлеров. Показать/скрыть квестовых питомцев (таблица) Редкие питомцы Habitica также предлагает редких, не выводимых питомцев. Они располагаются внизу страницы питомцев, под заголовком «Редкие питомцы». Внешние ссылки *Habitica Tutorial #2 – обучающее видео рассказывающее о питомцах и скакунах, от кузнеца Tyler. *Accelerator scripts – продвинутые советы по откармливанию питомцев и использованию маны, от кузнеца Fandekasp. en:Pets de:Haustiere fr:Familiers Категория:Не начатые статьи Категория:Места страны Habitica Категория:Питомцы Категория:Инвентарь Категория:Открываемые функции Категория:Контент Категория:Трофеи Категория:Стимулы Категория:Механики Категория:Геймплей Категория:Яйца Категория:Спойлеры Категория:Квесты питомцев Категория:Мобильное приложение Категория:Основы